ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Stevie Likes Lindy
"Stevie Like Lindy" is the eighth episode in Season 2 of I Didn't Do It. It premiered on April 19, 2015, as part of the "What the What?!" Disney special week. Overview Stevie Moops, an obnoxious rich kid, falls for Lindy and tries to win her heart with outrageous and expensive gifts. Meanwhile, Delia discovers Garrett is hiding the fact that he got his driver's license. Story A tall, well-dressed African-American man approaches Betty LeBow at Rumble Juice and tries to order a smoothie. Betty, who is convinced he is a member of the Secret Service spends more time making small talk with him. Just then, a rich 13-year-old boy named Stevie Moops barges through the door, wondering why the smoothie he ordered isn't available yet. He spots Lindy and immediately falls madly in love with her. Stevie demands that Chester introduce him to Lindy, who happens to be sitting next to Jasmine. Lindy and Jasmine mock their style of introduction, and Lindy promptly leaves. Jasmine lets Stevie know that the girl he is falling for has no interest in him despite his wealth. Jasmine offers to take her place instead, but he refuses to budge. Later on at Rumble Juice, Delia found out that Garrett has his drivers license, something he has persistently denied. However she shows him evidence of him being a new Illinois driver with her cell phone, which includes him singing along to the radio which plays Cyndi Lauper's famous hit "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," and he finally admits that he is one. Garrett claims that he has been keeping his license a secret out of fear that all his friends will make him drive them all over the place. Delia called Garrett "Gare-Bear" a few times, even pinching his cheeks and giggling. She agreed to keep it a secret from the rest of the group, upon the condition that he does so just for her. The first favor she requests from him is to drive her to one of her grandmother's houses. Betty overhears their conversation and accuses her of trying to exploit Garrett. At the Watson house, Lindy and Logan overhear loud opera coming from outside her bedroom window. Logan mistakenly believes she's listening to it on her personal stereo, and vice versa until they both look outside and find Stevie is using The Four Tenors to serenade her in another attempt to win her heart. After Chester sends them off into a nearby van, he announces a fireworks show spelling out another request for a date. Though she's impressed by the gesture, which includes her own name spelled out in fireworks with multiple colors, she still refuses. Logan, on the other hand, is extremely impressed with him. Later on, Logan and Jasmine visit the Moops penthouse somewhere in Downtown Chicago, as part of an attempt to talk him out of trying to woo Lindy. Both are impressed with his game room. Stevie arrives on a Segway and offers to give it away to Logan as a bribe so he'll talk Lindy into going out with him. Jasmine still refuses to budge, until he introduces her to Luis San Luis, a famous fashion designer who offers to create an outfit just for her. Garrett and Delia are singing in his car to a satellite radio station that plays 1880's hits and other old traditional songs in the public domain. Delia requests a trip to see another one of her grandparents the next day, despite his workload at Rumble Juice, and threatens to blurt out the fact that he has a license if he doesn't. At the Watson basement, Logan struggles to ride his new Segway, and Lindy laments over her friends' inability to talk Stevie out of trying to ask her out. To make matters worse, they actually try to talk her into giving in and going out with him despite of their age differences, citing his wealth. Lindy finally becomes frustrated and decides to confront him herself, and Logan and Jasmine follow her there. Back at Rumble Juice, Betty approaches Garrett inquiring about his constant driving of Delia and her grandparents. Both realize that she's exploiting him, and Betty suggests that he find something incriminating against Delia as part of an attempt to blackmail her out of making him give her rides. She hints that the best way to do so is to ask her grandparents to provide the information he can use against his friend. Lindy, Logan, and Jasmine arrive at the Moops penthouse to remind him that she's not interested in going out with him, but Stevie informs her that he has a team of scientists who can help adjust them to their age differences. When this doesn't work he has Chester act like a game show emcee and announce that a date with him will include a trip to Paris on a private jet, which instead impresses Jasmine, and/or an exotic Italian sports car (with a Japanese name), which instead impresses Logan. Jasmine and Logan try to coerce Lindy into taking one or the other, but she still refuses. Instead, she offers to help him find another girl, for free. When Delia tries to get Garrett to give him another ride in an attempt to search for her grandfather's missing glass eye, he refuses this time, and tries to threaten to reveal what he thinks will be an embarrassing secret, specifically the fact that she still sleeps with a childhood stuffed rabbit. Unphased by the threat, she openly removes the aforementioned rabbit from her backpack and introduces it to other Rumble Juice customers, who are just fine with it. Delia realizes Garrett is attempting to bribe her and finds his attempts to be "evil" adorable. Disappointed in his effort, he surrenders and decides to give her the ride anyhow, claiming she can keep taking advantage of him just like everybody else does. Feeling guilty, she tries to apologize to him, telling him that the nicest guy in the world and he deserves better than being taken advantage of. She promised Garrett that he will be the first person she'll take places when she gets her license. Lindy and Stevie arrive at Rumble Juice, and he shows him a girl closer to his age that she thinks he might like. Unaccustomed to approaching girls himself, she brings him to the girl, who is named Quinn. Lindy tries to find out if they have anything in common, which doesn't seem to work so well at first, until after she leaves the two of them alone. Quinn asks him about Lindy, and he claims that she was a girl who was hitting on him instead of the other way around. Stevie also finds out she's into skateboarding, and just as he's about to brag about a skateboard park his family owns, he admits he's into the sport too. Briefly, he leaves Quinn's table and thanks Lindy for helping him, offering an elaborate fireworks gesture similar to his second attempt to ask her out, and though she tries to turn it down at first, she changes her mind. The last scene is at Lindy and Logan's where Jasmine shows Lindy and Delia the designer dress that Luis San Luis designed for her, which turned out to be an air-filled clear puffed dress, and a matching brimmed hat, which Delia describes as "an original Oompa Loompa," and Lindy compares to a shower curtain. Just for fun, they decide to bring Jasmine to the shores of Lake Michigan in order to see if she will float in her outfit. Cast Main cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring cast *Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow Guest cast * Corey Fogelmanis as Stevie Moops * Anthony Alabi as Chester * Makenna James as Quinn * Kimberly D. Brooks as GPS Quotes Trivia *Corey Fogelmanis, who starred as Farkle Minkus on Girl Meets World, guest-starred as Stevie in this episode. **These two characters both are extremely rich and will do whatever it takes to woo a girl he likes, except Farkle is slightly less spoiled, in fact, Farkle is usually embarrassed by all his stuff, for example, he hasn't shown his best friends who he met in early elementary school his room till late middle school. *Lindy said, "What the what?!", a reference to the name of the special week on Disney Channel that the episode aired in. s Goofs *When Chester is supposedly speaking into his watch, to Stevie, he is speaking to his wrist but isn't wearing a watch. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Stevie Likes Lindy Category:Aired episodes Category:Guest star Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Galleries Category:Videos Category:Images